A wind power generator has a tower in which one or more tube bodies are connected to each other. Blasting and coating processes are performed on outer circumferential surfaces of the tube bodies of the wind power generator to provide corrosion resistance.
Each of the tube bodies of the wind power generator has an outer diameter of about 3 m to about 4 m and a length of about 20 m. Therefore, in the existing wind power generator, the blasting and coating processes are manually performed by a worker while the tube body rotates with respect to a central axis thereof. As an example, a coating apparatus performing a coating process while rotating a tube body is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Gazette No. 10-2012-0008849.
The coating apparatus disclosed in the above related document describes a configuration in which a roller supports the tube body. That is, while the roller slowly rotates the tube body, and a coating gun moves to passes through the inside of the tube body, paint is spayed onto an inner circumferential surface of the tube body.
When the blasting and coating processes with respect to an outer circumferential surface of the tube body is manually performed by the worker, there are limitations in which the processes are inefficient, the working environments are harmful, and the coating quality is non-uniform.
If the tube body has a conical shape, there is a limitation in which the paint sprayed on the outer circumferential surface of the tube body is non-uniform in density.